1. Field of the Invention
Applicant's invention is related to an improved slide out for food trucks, recreational vehicles, buses, and trailers. More particularly, it relates to a slide out that extends below the top of the vehicle's wheels.
2. Background Information
Many trucks and trailers have slide outs. Slide outs have been referred to by many different terms, such as slide out units, bump outs, glide outs, room additions, and others. As referred to herein, “slide out” is intended to mean any of these types of bus and trailer, room expanders. Further, there are many types of vehicles that incorporate slide outs. Specifically, food trucks, recreational vehicles, buses, trailers, and like vehicles, all have incorporated slide outs to expand the interior space of the vehicle. As described herein, the present invention is described as applicable to slide outs for food trucks. However, the invention and descriptions are equally applicable to any room expanders for any of the described vehicles. Thus, as used herein, “vehicle” refers to either or both automobiles (a wheeled, self-powered motor vehicles used for transporting passengers or cargo) and trailers (a wheeled, unpowered vehicle pulled behind a self-powered motor vehicle).
Conventional slide outs have their base above the vehicle's wheels. The present invention provides a novel slide out in which the top of the slide out is above the top of one or more wheels and the bottom of the slide out is below the top of one or more wheels.